1. Technical Field
The inventive concept described herein relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device and a data storing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. While read and write speeds of a volatile memory device are fast, contents stored therein are lost at power-off. On the other hand, a nonvolatile memory device retains contents stored therein even at power-off. Thus, a nonvolatile memory device is typically used to store contents which need to be retained regardless of whether a power is supplied. The nonvolatile memory includes a read/write unit and a separate erase unit. For example, a read/write operation may be performed in units of page, and an erase operation may be performed in units of blocks.
However, when the erase operation is performed by the block unit, a time taken to perform the erase operation may be longer than that taken to perform the write operation.